Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Dizi 85
Summary: Draco & Hermionie have broken up, again, & the talenst quest is on.. What is a boy with a guitar to do? MY 1ST EVER SONGFIC PLEASE READ


"And now ladies and gentleman, before the final act of the Hogwarts annual talent quest……."

"Mionie ?"

"Yes Gin"

"I know who's performing next"

"…."

"Don't you want to know"

"Why Gin? Ron isn't doing something stupid is he?"

"MIONE! I resent that, apart from the fact I'm right next to you, and you wont get me on that stage in a million years and…."

"Ok Ron, I was only saying, shush, we're only two rows away form the stage"

"hmph"

So Gin…"

"yes?"

"Who is it"

"Shush you two, Dumbledore about to announce them!"

"Oh sorry Harry" ( _Minoe and ginny giggle, ginny whispering_ "God, you would think he is enjoying himself or something")

"And now, without further ado…………….. Mr Draco Malfoy"

"Gin, why didn't you tell me? Argh, I'm leaving…."

(Ginny, Ron and Harry, hold Mionie down, hissing) "oh no your NOT"

"I don't want to see him, not now, not ever"

SLAP

"…"

"…harry…?"

"Yes?"

"……….why did you slap me?..."

"Mione, I love you like a sister, but if you don't sit her, be quite and listen to every word that git has to say, then I will seriously scream the roof off"

"But Harry…."

"Mionie, Harry's right..

"But Ron….

"No mionie, Harry, Ron and I DON'T CARE how you guys broke up, but if you are NOT going to at least be civil and listen, then I will seriously slap you myself!"

"GINNY?"

"Shut up mionie"

"…. (mutters) if you don't want me to leave, why'd you'd let me sit in the aisle seat anyway?..."

"Mionie?"

"….."

"SHUT UP ! "

"…."

"Good, now lets watch Draco, shush, the curtains are opening"

_The stage goes black, and a single spotlight shines on the stage, showing a short haired blonde clothed in black jeans and t shirt, sitting on a lone stool, holding an acoustic guitar in his lap._

"Hello everyone, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves, so I hope you let this hopeless man make an apology"

_(as Draco tunes the guitar one last time) _

"Harry"

"Yes gin"

"That doesn't sound like Draco at all!"

"I know……… sush"

_Draco slowly brought the microphone stand to his face, and with his eyes closed, begins to strum the strings and sing…. _

"**What have I got to do to make you love me.  
What have I got to do to make you care.  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there"  
**

_Hermione slowly looks at the blond haired crooner_

**  
"What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word"  
**

_Draco brings his eyes to match with hers, and starts to walk to the edge of the stage, still playing_

**  
"It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word"  
**

_Draco sits on the edge of the stage, slides off, and starts walking down the aisle._

"**What have I got to do to make you love me.  
What have I got to do to make you care.  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there"**

_Draco reaches Hermione, and kneels in front of her_

**  
What do I do to make you love me**

"Oh Draco don't"_(Draco puts his finger on her lips to quite her)_

**  
What have I got to do to be heard**

_(both Draco and Hermione start to tear a little)_**  
**

**What do I do when lightning strikes me  
**

**What have I got to do **_(draco stops playing and stands, making Hermione stand as well)_**  
**

**What have I got to do **_( Draco softly wipes the tears away from the right cheek)_

**When sorry seems to be the hardest word**

_The great hall is filled with cheers, with most still keeping their eyes on Hogwarts strangest couple_

Mionie….. Forgive me?

Already forgiven _(giggles slightly)_

_And the break-up is over with the longest kiss the great hall has ever seen _

**  
…………………………………………………….**

"Albus?"

"Yes mirivina ?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Goodness mirevina, where whould you get that idea?"

"Because _(poke)_…. A certain HEADMASTER _(poke poke)_ I know, seems to have a rather _(poke)_ LARGE _(poke)_ Elton john record collection. AND… I KNOW you've been playing you're guitar all day for the last week!" _(poke poke poke)  
_

"Well Mistress McGonagall, as I am the only professor here who likes muggle music, I thought I was the best person to teach Draco that song…"

"You TAUGHT Draco that song?"

"Of course, tis not like I have much choice, when the head boy gets it into his head that if he doesn't get Miss Granger back he'll do something drastic, I thought I'd at least make him look good when he apologised……… hmmm, at least there is some more love in the world"

"Albus….

"Yes dear?

"……"

"…."

"Don't ever change

……………………………………………………………..

"Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Do you think it worked?"

" of course, (giggles) now we just need someone for Ron!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT"

"Harry?... why didn't you tell me that he was behind me and _( voice is muffled by Harry's lips)_

"…."

"…."

_Ron pulls them apart_

"hey?"

"Harry, I may approve of you dating my baby sister, btu that DOSENT MEAN that you can snog her senseless in the middle of the hall!"

_Harry and Ginny run off laughing, Ron shrugs, and turns to see the entirety of the great hall exit, passing around the the Head Girl and Boy, still enveloped in their own private world._

…………………………………………………………………………….

There we go, my first songfic, my first type of fic EVER! Please review, id like to know how to improve

"_Sorry seems to be the hardest word."_

_Music by Elton John  
Lyrics by Bernie Taupin  
Available on the album Blue Moves_


End file.
